


Morals

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Wolfstar (Remus Lupin/Sirius Black) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What's more important?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar (Remus Lupin/Sirius Black) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031310
Kudos: 6





	Morals

Our story starts in Remus Lupin and Sirius Black's shared flat. Remus has been struggling to choose between his old life with Sirius and his new life with Tonks and being with them both at the same time without Tonks finding out about it is finally coming to a head.

Sirius asked, "What's wrong, Moony?"

Remus frowned. "Tonks... she, she knows."

Sirius said, "Oh, what did she say?"

Remus muttered, "Padfoot, she was furious. I've never seen her that mad. She was shouting on and on about our whole relationship being a complete lie and me leading her on. The baby, Merlin; she kept bringing up the baby." He sighed. "What a damn fool I've been."

Sirius replied, "Surely she'll understand how difficult all of this has been for you. You never even thought you'd see me again, never mind date me. Moony, I'll talk to her."

Remus dismally told him, "That'll only make matters worse than they already are. This is my hole not yours, remember?"

Sirius grasped his hands and whispered, "Remus John Lupin, none of this is your fault; do you hear me? It was sheer luck that you were in possession of the map when I escaped and was hunting Pettigrew. It didn't surprise me in the slightest how pleased and relieved you were when you finally realised that it was him who murdered those poor people, not me and it only made sense that you wanted us to pick up right where we left off all those years ago. You have a big heart, Moony. The biggest heart I know and that's both a good and bad thing. You didn't want to hurt either of our feelings, but by trying to be so caring and thoughtful; you've accidentally made matters much worse for everyone involved. Yes, you should have chosen between us sooner; but just know that no matter what happens I'll always be your best friend."

Remus smiled ever so slightly. "Have you been practising that speech in the mirror, Padfoot?"

Sirius winked. "You know it."

Remus hugged him and stated, "Okay, I'm going to go talk to her and try to sort this whole mess out."

Sirius firmly added, "I'm coming with you."

Remus responded, "Very well then. Let's face this problem together."


End file.
